


Hands and Linnen (Hanzo Shimada x Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Minor Injuries, Short & Sweet, Soft Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: Despite her tries to persuade him otherwise, Hanzo takes care of the readers wounds.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hands and Linnen (Hanzo Shimada x Reader)

"How is your wound doing?"

You looked up from the cut on your left shoulder to have your eyes meet the ones of your partner and lover Hanzo Shimada.

"It's merely a scratch. Doesn't hurt too much anymore.", you stated, not wanting to cause him any more worries.

To underline your statement you raised your arm quickly, showing that the wound no longer bothered you. After all it was already two days old.

But your body didn't share your opinion. Instead of letting you show your lover that you were healing nicely, a sharp pain rocketed through your arm, causing you to flinch and to let your limb down.

The samurai in front of you raised his brows, then approached you.

"A mere scratch, that doesn't give you pain anymore?", he asked with a little hint of amusement about your high spirits, which had only led to your embarassment just now.

"Let me have a look. Your tendency to underestimate injuries has obviously struck again", he insisted, approaching you.

Noticing the determined look in his dark irises you tossed aside any refusal popping into your mind and sat down for your partner.

He knelt down behind you, before slowly starting to remove the left sleeve of your sleeping-yukata. Yet again you were surpised of how gentle his hands could be, when he laid them upon you.

The two of you had known each other for quite some time before you had become lovers. For your own accord you had always seen Hanzo as a fierce, proud and strong samurai, until the moment he had touched you as his lover for the very first time.  
He had been patient and gentle with you while taking his time in exploring your body with his lips as well as with his hands. You had been able to get a glimpse of the caring and gentle man, who was residing within him and who loved you dearly.

While your thoughts carried you along, Shimada had removed the bandages from your shoulder and was now exmaning the wound. With relief he noticed that it wasn't a deep cut, but he decided to keep a watchful eye on it. To prevent more pain from you, he applied some herb ointment on your scratched skin before putting fresh bandages on your shoulder.

"There, that should do it.", Hanzo stated, tightening the last knot, that should keep the linnen in its place.

You turned you head and gave the samurai a warm smile, knowing that he would only try to dodge your spoken thanks by pointing out that he only did was needed to be done. So instead you took his right hand between your two. Compared to his your hands were much smaller and softer, but it was this visible and touchable difference that connected the two of you. Your bond had been forged by moments on the battlefield as well as by moments that belonged just to the two of you.

A warm hand with its weary palm placed against your back and curious fingertips starting to caress your spine stopped your gazing.

Hanzos left had found its way to your back while you had been all occupied. The samurais eyes caught yours as you clung to his right, an amused spark in his dark orbs. He was well aware that this was one of your weak spots.

Your cheeks bled into a flushed red as he pressed his forehead against yours and while his hand was allowed to aim for the silk of your obi.

As it seemed, there was a way to say thanks, you both would always agree on....

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was first posted on my DA acount of the same name.
> 
> DISCLAIMER
> 
> Hanzo Shimada belongs to Blizzard


End file.
